The Applicant is the inventor of the garden water hose assembly shown in U.S. Pat. No. 7,857,000 (the '000 patent). After considerable research and development relating to the garden water hose assembly shown in the '000 patent, the Applicant has endeavored to make substantial improvements to the garden water hose assembly shown in the '000 patent. For example, the garden water hose assembly shown in the '000 patent is stationary and indeed is generally permanently mounted in the ground such that it cannot easily be moved from one location to another.
The aim of the present application is to contribute significant improvements to water hose reels of the prior art and to make manufacturing sophisticated hose reels easier and more cost effective.